Harry Potter and the Power Within
by floyddickey
Summary: Harry and the gang go through their seventh year with a few surprises. harry gets new powers and finds love. the rating has changed cause of adult themes. ch 7 up
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within**_

Harry Potter was sitting at his window searching for his snowy white owl, Hedwig. He was hoping to hear about the wizarding world. Maybe his friends would tell him something new. He had been sitting at his window for hours. Uncle Vernon had called to tell that they where going to go see Aunt Marge and that Harry was not to touch anything and to eat the food that they had set out or when they got home he would be shoved into the cupboard. Harry ate the nasty molded sandwich that they gave him. Harry being nearly seventeen was a skinny, bony young man. His Uncle Vernon nearly starved him to death. When he did give harry food it wasn't the best in the world. That night when harry went to sleep Harry went to sleep he dreamed of Dumbledor dying and blaming him for his death.

The next morning Harry awoke dripping in a cold sweat because he had just had a dream where Sirius and Dumbledor chasing after him blaming him for their deaths. He had been having this same dream for about six months now and it would always end up the same way. Harry heard a loud bang downstairs. He jumped up and ran to the edge of the stairs with his wand in hand and he slowly crept down the stairs to a sight of Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. When he saw Ginny he thought, "WOW she really has grown!" Guys what are you doing here?

Rescuing you of course.

They went up to his room to get his things. As soon as they were about to leave the Dursleys pulled up in the drive. Uncle Vernon busted through the door and said, "Boy, what do you think you're doing letting freaks into our house!" Especially when one of them is a little tramp. Harry knew which one of his friends Uncle Vernon was calling a tramp. Harry walked over to Uncle Vernon eyes blazing with his wand raised. Uncle Vernon looked from Harry to his wand and then back. Harry said, "If you ever call my friends freaks again I will curse you so much you will beg for mercy!" his voice as cold as ice. As Harry was leaving he turned and said, "If you ever call Ginny a tramp again I will not hesitate to kill you Vernon Dursley!" When Harry walked out the door it slammed shut.

Hey sry I have to repost this story.

floyddickey


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within **_

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been four days since the fight at the Durselys'; everyone was sitting around the table at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was fixing breakfast. Ginny walked over to Harry and said, "Thank you for standing up for me." Anytime Gin. As the day went by the gang went swimming in the pond. Later that afternoon the Burrow was bustling. Everyone was getting ready for Bill and Fluer's wedding which was in three days. The gang was all upstairs staying away from Mrs. Weasley fearing the Weasley temper. They sat around talking about the war and what Voldemort was up to. Ron and Hermione announced that they were together. That night when everyone was going to bed Mrs. Weasley said that since Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur are here then Fred and George will get their room, Bill and Fleur are to take the room the girls normally sleep in and that leaves Ginny and Hermione to sleep in the boy's room with Harry and Ron no objections. When she had finished they all headed upstairs to get ready. Harry and Ron waited outside for the girls to get dressed. Then when they were done they all went to sleep. When Harry went to sleep he dreamed of peaceful things. Harry awoke the next morning to feel someone next to him. At first he started to panic but remembered he and Ginny had to share a bed. So he crawled out easily trying not to wake Ginny. He went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley already fixing breakfast so he went and got a cup of coffee. After an hour when everyone had gotten up Mrs. Weasley announced that they were all going to the Grimmuald Place because there was going to be an Order meeting. Mrs. Weasley also announced that even though she fought it as hard as she could the children where going to be allowed at this meeting; as soon as she said this there where a chorus of cheers around the room. She said, "But this will be the only meeting you are allowed in!" When she said this Ron gave a big loud groan. Ronald Weasley don't even start. They all grabbed some flu powder and where off. When they arrived Harry fell flat on his face. Seconds later he and the others were greeted by Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. When the meeting started Harry noticed two dark hooded figures in the back of the room. Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "I have some good news and some bad." "Seeing as I want this night to end on a happy note I will say the bad news first; as we all know Voldemort is back and his attacks are getting more violent. He has killed more than a thousands wizards and more that two-thousand muggles. Well on a happier note we have one of the brightest people back. He has saved peoples lives more than I can remember, and last year he escaped death himself. As she said this one of the hooded men came forward and lowered his hood everyone gasped. Hermione said, "How is this possible we all saw him get laid to rest?" When Professor Dumbledor spoke everyone listened carefully. As you all know I was supposed to have died last year at the hands of Professor Snape; well that is half-true. Professor Snape did use the killing curse yes but I did not die; I was knocked out. Before Harry and I left to go search for Voldemort's Horcrux I had Professor Snape make me the draught of the living dead (not to be confused with the draught of the living death). So that is how I am able to be here tonight. Also when I was out I left the earth and went to the realm of the Arch Mages. While I was there I became an arch mage and told them of Harry all of his troubles that they decided he had suffered enough through out his life they decided to bring Sirius back to life cause he needed his real only father figure back into his life. When Dumbledor had finished Sirius had already lowered his hood and walked over to Harry and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within Chap 3**_

When the meeting was over Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all headed back to the Burrow. Once they where in Ron's room Harry sat on the bed shocked. He couldn't believe it his godfather was alive. Later on that night Harry dreamed that him and his godfather where out looking for deatheaters except he noticed in the dream he looked different. He looked muscular, he had shoulder length hair with blue streaks mixed in, he didn't have his glasses on, and he had a blue aura surrounding him. When he awoke the next morning he couldn't believe what he had dreamed the night before. For the next few days life was hectic with the wedding drawing closer. The gang spent most of their time in their room, going for walks, swimming, or playing quidditch. That night Harry had that same dream with him and Sirius but this time there was a woman with them. She had flaming red hair, a slim but firm body, and the same blue aura surrounding her. When Harry awoke the next morning he went downstairs and asked Mrs. Weasley if he could go see Professor McGonagall about his dream after they went shopping, but as he walked down he saw the one person he didn't expect to see. When he walked in he saw Professor Dumbledor. "Harry is something troubling you," asked Dumbledor.

Harry answered, "Yes sir but can I talk about it in the other room."

"Molly will you excuse us for a moment," said Dumbledor.

" Of course Albus" said Molly.

When Harry and Dumbledor where sitting in the living room; Harry told Dumbledor the first dream with him and Sirius then he told him of the one with woman and then asked "Professor do you know what these dreams mean?"

Harry I do know what these dreams mean but I can't tell u what they mean because you must find out what they mean on your own.

But sir why can you not tell me, said Harry

Harry remember at the meeting when I said I went to the Arch Mages?

Harry nodded. They told me that they would contact you when you were ready.

Ready for what sir?

Alas Harry I can not tell you that either.

But why sir, asked Harry.

Well I will not lie to you because I feel that I have lied to you enough. The Arch Mages told me that when they contacted you they would explain everything to you.

Sir one more question. Do you think the Arch Mages are contacting me with these dreams?

No Harry I do not; now if you will excuse me I must take my leave.

Professor do you know when I will be able to see Sirius?

Harry right now he is at the Grimmuald Place for now but I'll see if I can make arrangements for you to go see him. Later that afternoon Ron and Hermione went for a walk leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry and Ginny sat awkwardly in silence until Ginny broke the silence by asking Harry why did he really break up with her? He said, "Gin I had to break up with you because I couldn't live knowing that you where in constant danger and the thought of what Voldemort would do to you if he ever got to you."

Harry I know you want to try and protect me but don't you realize that I would be in more danger if I was away from you. Harry I love you more than anything in the world and I don't care about Voldemort because I love you and that's all that matters to me.

Well me to Gin so I guess we can try and to go out again and, I promise that I will do my best to try and protect you with my very life. Harry and Ginny where leaning into kiss when Ron and Hermione busted in and they jumped apart like they where on fire. At diner everyone was just sitting down to eat when all of a sudden there was a loud bang. Mrs. Weasley screamed death eaters are attacking. All the adults ran outside and started fighting. Before anyone could stop her Ginny ran out and started fighting. The others soon followed. Harry was taking on four death eaters. Then he heard Ginny scream. He stunned the death eaters and raced over to where she was. He saw her lying on the ground. As soon as he saw her he felt a huge amount of power swelled him and he unleashed a curse so powerful all the death eaters there suddenly stopped moving and then they exploded. He knelt down to see if Ginny was ok and when she woke up the hugged and kissed for a while. Everyone had come out of the fight with only a few scrapes and bruises. That night Harry and Ginny sat in their room talking about the night's events. Ginny asked, " Harry what happened while I was laying on the ground?

Ginny when I saw you lying on the ground I thought I had lost you and all I could think was kill every single death eater there.

Harry do you realize what you did out there?

Gin all I remember is that I saw you lying there after that I don't remember a thing.

Harry when I was lying there on the ground I saw you standing there above me with eyes glowing with an emerald green flames and a blue aura surrounding you. After u released that spell I passed out from the power of the spell. What happened to all the death eaters?

Gin all the death eaters exploded when I cast that spell.

Gin you mean I had a blue aura surrounding me?

Yes Harry.

Gin I had a dream where I was fighting death eaters and I had that same aura surrounding me.

What does this mean Harry?

I don't know Gin the only thing I know to do is ask Professor Dumbledor about this. After Harry and Ginny talked about another hour or two getting to know each other again before they fell asleep in his bed

Well guys that is chapter three I hope you like it and sry that I haven't written in a while because I had lost my CD that had my story on it so I had to rewrite it all over again.

Hit the little go button and leave a review.

floyddickey


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within Chapter 4**_

Harry and Ginny awoke the next morning with a furious Ron standing over them.

Potter I'm going to kill you! How could you do this to my baby sister! First you break up with her, then you are sleeping with her!

Ron grabs Harry by the collar and jerks him up.

Ron you lay one hand on my boyfriend and I will kill you.

YYY-Your boyfriend. Ron stammered.

Yes my boyfriend. Harry and I are going back out.

By this time all the Weasleys were in Harry's room wandering what was going on. Ron had Harry by the collar while Ginny was standing there looking ready to kill.

Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Ronald Weasley what do you think you are doing?"

Mum I caught Harry sleeping with Ginny. When Ron said this Charlie and Bill cracked their knuckles at Harry. Harry was fearful of what Bill and Charlie would do to him he nearly wet himself.

Ginny noticed the looks her brothers where giving Harry and said, "If you two even think about hurting him I will castrate the both of you!" After she said that Ron said, "We won't hurt him but we will talk later."

Later that afternoon after lunch was over Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley all dragged Harry up to Ron's room and Ron said, "Out with it Potter," "tell us why I found you sleeping with our sister?"

Well Ron, we simply fell asleep.

Oh bullshit I'm not falling for that one.

No I'm serious Ron, we fell asleep after we finished talking about the fight last night.

Well Harry I know we promised Ginny we wouldn't hurt you but please tell us your intentions with my daughter, said Mr. Weasley

Well Mr. Weasley I swear I will do everything I can to make her happy.

Harry there are more important things a woman needs than money.

Mr. Weasley you misunderstood me when I said I would do anything I can to make Ginny happy. I meant I would show her love, kindness, and give her a shoulder to cry on when she needs one.

Well Harry we all know how hurt Ginny was hurt when you broke up with her last time and we don't want to see her that hurt again, said Bill.

Guys I will tell you what I told Gin. I love her with all my heart and will do everything within my power to protect her even if it means sacrificing myself for her. She means more to me than life itself.

Well after hearing that, said George.

We think, said Fred

Gin has chosen the right guy, both of them said.

But remember Potter you hurt Ginny and Voldemort will be the least of your problems. Now lets all get you back down before Ginny does castrate us, said Charlie.

When they got downstairs Ginny said, What have you done to him?

Nothing Ginny, just talked to him is all, said Bill.

Shortly after that Professor Dumbledor came by to tell them that since the attack all of them that it wasn't safe for them there but they would be moving to the Grimmuald Place after the wedding, which was tomorrow, for the rest of the summer.

Harry walked over to Professor Dumbledor and asked, "Sir can I speak with you for a moment?

Why sure Harry.

Sir, when the death-eaters attacked yesterday Gin said she saw me glowing blue and I had emerald green flames burning in my eyes. What does this all mean sir?

Well Harry I believe that your powers are growing and you are going to need training. Now Harry I have some very important things to attend to at school.

Later that night when Harry and Ginny were both asleep they had a dream where they met the Arch Mages.

Harry where are we?

I have no idea where we are Gin.

Well you are in the dream realm and are going to train in potions, defense against the dark arts, healing, and occulumency.

Umm, sorry to sound rude but who the hell are you, said Harry.

Ah Harry, Ginny do not worry I am Merlin. I am the head of the council of the Arch Mages. Now I think it is time we met the others.

Merlin led them through two oak doors into a dark room with a stone table surrounded in light. There were only two seats left so they took them.

Now that everyone is seated I will introduce everyone. First off, the man on the left is Godrick Gryfinador.

You may call me Rick, Ricky, or my nickname The Grim Griffin, but never call me God because I'm not one.

The lady next to him is Rowena Ravenclaw. The man next to her is Salazar Slytheren.

All I would like to say is no matter what people say I am not evil.

The last woman is none other than Helga Huffalpuff.

But sir, who is going to teach us occulumency and what is Miss Huffalpuff going to teach? Said Harry.

Well Harry I'm going to teach you occulumency and Helga is going to train you in physical fitness. Now I believe it is time for you to wake up.

That is the fourth chapter and please don't kill me cause I know I haven't updated in a long while because I have had a bad case of writer's block.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Harry Potter and the Power Within Chapter 5_**

When Harry and Ginny awoke they ran downstairs to find Albus Dumbledore sitting in the living room.

"Professor Dumbledore we need to talk" said Harry urgently.

"Well Harry I don't know what the hurry is but I am willing to listen" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, it deals with the prophecy and mine and Ginny's powers" said Harry

So they headed upstairs to the drawing room. The sight that they met when they got there was unpleasant to say the least. In the drawing room sat Hermione with no shirt on and no pants or shirt on Ron and to top it off they were snogging.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you berate Harry for doing ungodly things to me when what you and Hermione are doing is just as bad if not worse" screamed Ginny.

At that moment there was a blue aura surrounding Ginny and the magic was cracking like a roaring fire.

"Love, easy, calm down, I know that what Ron said to me was wrong considering what we have just seen but you don't want to hurt him" said Harry lovingly.

When he was finished the magic stopped and Ginny's aura disappeared.

"Be very glad Ron that it was us that caught you and Hermione like this cause I don't think your mum would have been so forgiving" said Harry in an icy tone.

With that Ron and Hermione put their clothes back on and rushed off to who knows where.

"Now since that little problem was taken care of what is it that you wanted to tell me about?

So Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore about the dream that he and Ginny had last night. He told Dumbledore all about what Merlin had said.

"Well Harry it seems that this is the training I was talking about" said Dumbledore happily. "If that is all you needed then I must be going" said Dumbledore.

With that he got up and left, leaving Harry and Ginny very dazed and confused.

That afternoon Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione were sitting in the garden at the Grimmuald Place waiting for the wedding to start. Bill was at the alter with Charlie at his right as the best man. The music started and the bride's maids came out then the Maid of Honor came then Fleur came out in the most beautiful dress the world has ever seen. Once at the alter the Minister preformed the ceremony. After the ceremony was over everyone was dancing and having a great time. Harry and Ginny were holding each other close as they danced to a slow song.

"Harry, I'm glad we got back together" said Ginny

"Me too Gin, me too" said Harry softly.

"I love you Harry "said Ginny

"I love you too Gin, always and forever" said Harry.

With that they kissed softly. A couple of hours when everyone had went home Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the living room listening to Sirius tell stories of all his and James' Hogwarts years. About nine thirty the gang all headed up stairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day for everyone. As Harry and Ginny drifted off to sleep they met Merlin at the oak doors.

"It is time for yall to begin your training" said Merlin.

They where led through a door where Helga was waiting in the room that had a boxing ring, free weights, squat bar, a benching machine, a leg press, and a giant pool with two lanes for racing in.

"You will have a hour in here to train and then I will come and get you and take you to your lessons until u get used to where they are" said Merlin.

Helga had them stretch for six minutes then she had them go through each station for nine minutes. When they where done Merlin came for them and led them to the potions room and when they got there Salazar gave them a warm smile. He told them that they where going to make the healing potion, blood replenishing potion, and skeleto-grow today and as they progressed they where going to make more complicated potions. He set out the books out with the instructions and helped them when they needed it. When they where done for that day Merlin came to get them and took them to the defense against the dark arts class room where Godrick was waiting for them. He asked they what they thought was considered dark magic.

"Well the imperious curse, the torture curse, and the killing curse" said Harry

"Harry those curses are just curses but what is dark magic" asked Godrick.

"Dark magic is the use of any magic to cause harm to oneself or another" said Ginny.

"Very good Ginny that is exactly right" said Godrick. "Now you may wonder how is that true, well let me ask you this if you used winguardum levosa to levitate someone a hundred feet in the air and drop them, would you consider that spell light or dark" asked Godrick.

"Well it is dark magic that is for certain" stated Harry.

"How is it dark magic when it is a spell that they teach us at Hogwarts" asked a perplexed Ginny.

"It is simple magic is magic there is no light or dark; it is in which the way the caster casts the spell that makes it light or dark" stated Godrick

"What about a spell used to bring forth spirits isn't that considered dark and evil magic" asked Harry.

"Yes and no Harry it is only considered dark and evil if…." said Godrick.

As Godrick was about was about to finish his sentence Merlin came in and told Harry and Ginny they had to cut tonight's lessons short cause something was happening in the real world and that Harry and Ginny needed to attend to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sry i haven't updated in a long time but i have had a bad case of writers block and i tried to make up for it by making it a really long chapter. hit the little GO button and leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within**_

Harry and Ginny awoke to and eerie silent room. They ran downstairs to find everyone surrounding a crying Hermione. Ron was sitting there holding her as she baled her eyes out.

"What happened here?" asked a worried Harry.

"Well Harry, Miss Granger just found out that both of her parents were murdered by death-eaters." Dumbledore said gravely.

When Dumbledore said this Ginny let a gasp and ran to Hermione's side to console the poor girl.

"Don't you worry Hermione we will get the sorry bastards responsible for this" said Harry with a determined looked in his eyes.

Several days later things started to go back to normal as they could with the gang playing Quiditch, playing chess, reading in the library, or just sitting around talking. That all changed one day when Tonks came through the fireplace sporting a huge gash in her side and supporting and bloody and weak looking Remus. Tonks screamed for Molly to get in here quick because Remus needed help. Mrs. Weasley, McGongal, Kingsly, and Sirius came in, and McGongal floo called Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, telling them to get here quick. Seconds later Dumbledore and Pomfrey arrived to see the carnage left by Remus and Tonks getting ambushed by deatheaters. Madam Pomfrey had Molly levitate Remus to a makeshift bed where she worked on him until he was stable. She then turned to Tonks and healed her up right. After Madam Pomfrey made sure Remus was stable, Dumbledore ushered them into the kitchen to find out from Tonks what happened.

"Now Nymphodora please tell us what happened," said Dumbledore looking all his age when he said this.

Tonks glared at Dumbledore at the use of her first name, and then she proceeded to tell them what happened.

" Remus and I were sitting in a small pub just hanging out when everything out side exploded and screaming erupted, we rushed outside to see around 15 deatheaters killing and torturing people." Tonks said "We then took action and started to fight them off, when one deatheater hit a reductor curse at us and the ground exploded and Remus was left unconscious." "After I grabbed Remus I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then flooed here and that's the whole story," said Tonks with tears shining in her eyes.

Later that night Harry was sitting beside Remus when Ginny came in and told him it was time to go to bed. He nodded and headed up the stairs with her.

Merlin met Harry and Ginny at the double oak doors and said, "since you were interrupted last time with Rick you can start with him tonight."

With that said he led them to the room Rick was in.

Rick walked up to them and said, "let us start off where we got interrupted from."

"Harry, do you remember the question you asked me about?" asked Rick.

"Yes I do sir," said Harry.

"Well to answer your question yes there are spells that can bring someone back, but the only evil I know of turns the person you brought back into pure evil, thus making it evil," said Rick.

"What about the spell you guys used to bring back Professor Dumbledore and Sirius with?" asked Ginny.

"Well on the note of Professor Dumbledore, he was never really dead but in a enchanted sleep," explained Rick, "However, Sirius was brought back with the angelic life curse."

"The catch with this spell is that you must have a huge amount of power, a pure heart, and must take the person's place in heaven," said Rick watching the confused look in Ginny's eyes.

"How could you guys brought Sirius back but still be here to teach us all these things?" inquired Ginny.

"Well that spell works a little different with us as we are already dead," said Rick, "we must take there place but we do not die again."

"But Rick all of yall are here," stated Harry.

"Not all of us Harry," said Rick watching the confusion on their faces as he said this "yall noticed how there were two empty chairs when you first arrived correct?"

They both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well two of our own took Sirius' place," said Rick sadly remembering his two friends.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking who where they?" asked a curious Ginny.

"Well Ginny, one was the Great King Arthur and the other was Alexander the Great," said Rick happily.

Both of them gasped at the thought of who gave up their places in the Arch Mage Circle to bring Sirius back.

Ginny asked gently, "Rick, why did it take two people bring back one person?"

Rick chuckled slightly at Ginny's curiosity and simply said, " Neither one of them had the power to bring Sirius back by themselves so they did it together."

Before either one of them could ask another question Merlin came in and told them it was time to wake up.

Well there is the sixth chapter. I hope yall liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just haven't been in the mood to write. My other two stories should be getting another chapter in a couple of weeks but not guarantee because school is going to be tough for me. Well, ttyl. Hit the little go button and leave a review. Floyd


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Power Within chapter7

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within chapter7**_

Warning this chapter contains very graphic sexual content.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Harry and Ginny had both left the realm all the council gathered around Merlin. They sat down and discussed how Harry and Ginny were doing in each subject. Helga said that they were both doing great in the physical fitness part and their reflexes had improved to the point of super human. Their speed and grace of movement was like a vampire. Harry's strength was that of a werewolf. Ginny of course wasn't that far behind him but for being so small she could really pack a punch. Salazar said that their potion making was the best he had seen since Merlin himself. Rowena said their reading capacity was superb, they could read and retain all the knowledge from a book in a matter of seconds. Also their healing powers were astounding. It was if they were like vampires they could heal instantly. Merlin said that their mind skills were so strong that it would be impossible for someone like Snape, Dumbledore, or Voldemort to try and break their shields. Also he doubted that even he couldn't even break their shields. Godrick said they were grasping the knowledge of magic great but they hadn't went over many spells so it take them a while to get very good but with their reading skills he doubted it would long. After Godrick finished his report Merlin stood up to propose something. He asked everyone what they thought of the idea of when Harry and Ginny finished their training that they bring back Harry's parents for him. They immediately agreed to do this since Harry had lost so much but had remained pure. Merlin then proposed that he use up the rest of him magic to make it impossible for anyone close to Harry to be killed they had to die of old age. After he finished a bright glow emitted out of him and it was done. Now Harry and anyone close to him couldn't be killed. (This will also include James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore.) He could still teach them how to occlude their mind and all those things but he could no longer do magic or so he thought. See when Merlin did this it was considered a random act of pure kindness so God decided that he would make it where Merlin could keep his powers but his wish still came true.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Ginny both awoke to the smell of Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast. They ran downstairs to see Sirius sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hands. As they sat down they said good morning and he said the same. Mrs. Weasley finished cooking and sat breakfast on the table then went upstairs to wake everyone else up. First she woke up Fred and George. Then she woke up Charlie. Then she woke up Bill and Fleur. When she got to Ron and Hermione's room she screamed which made Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur run to her side. The site that everyone saw was very dirty. There was Ron without his pants and shirt and Hermione had no clothes on what so ever. On top of that she was on top of Ron riding him like a bucking bronco. After Mrs. Weasley overcame her shock she whipped out her wand and ripped them off of each other and then slammed the door and reprimanded them quite vocally. It was quite funny unless you were Ron or Hermione. Mrs. Weasley's rant lasted about an hour. Once everyone came down breakfast was so tense that you could have cut the tension with a butter knife.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As soon as breakfast was over Harry and Ginny took a walk out to their hangout spot to get a little alone time. As soon as they got there Ginny grabbed Harry by his shirt and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. After they kissed for a while Harry broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on Ginny's neck making her moan with pure pleasure. When Harry made it to her collarbone Ginny pushed on him to make him stop. After he stopped she grabbed her shirt and ripped it off. Harry could only stare at her perfect twin globes as they stood proudly on her chest. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening Ginny ripped his shirt off and began kissing while pressing her breasts into his chest. While they were kissing Harry was gently cupping and squeezing both of Ginny's breast and nipples. Harry soon broke the kiss then slowly left a trail of kisses down to Ginny's right breast. When he got there he proceeded to kiss and lick all around her breast making sure to not touch her nipple. Ginny almost screamed with frustration before grabbing his head and pulling it away and then she ground out that he had better pay attention to her nipples and quit teasing her or he would get the same treatment. After she let go of his head he soon started attacking her nipple making her scream out his name. They soon had to stop because Mrs. Weasley called them into lunch. They immediately stopped when they heard her fearing what she would do if she caught them like she did Ron and Hermione earlier that morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Harry and Ginny were getting their clothes on, Voldemort had gathered all of his followers to plan an attack on Hogsmead Village. He sat on his throne with his red glowing eyes overlooked all of his pathetic deatheaters sat.

"Bellatrix come here," Voldemort said with an evil tone.

Bellatrix slowly stood up and masked her fear as she approached her master.

"My Lord what do you wish for me to do," she asked trembling slightly.

"I want you to gather twenty of our best followers and attack Hogsmead to show that pathetic Potter that he can't ever hope to win this war," said Voldemort with a cold evil grin on his face at the thought of seeing Potter lose this war.

He then dismissed her and the rest of the deatheaters to go get ready for the attack.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As soon as Voldemort dismissed them Severus Snape disapperated to Dumbledore to tell him the grave news that Voldemort was going to attack. When Severus arrived at Hogwarts he sent a patronus message to the headmaster letting him know it was and emergency. Upon Snape's arrival the gargoyle that protected the headmaster's quarters soon moved out of the way to allow him entrance. When he arrived Snape told Dumbledore that they had twenty minutes or less before Voldemort's deatheaters attacked Hogsmead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hehehehehe I know I'm evil it is a cliffe. Well next Chapter will start out as the battle for Hogsmead. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry if this chapter comes out short cause I don't know how to get it to stay double spaced on Fanfiction. If anyone knows how to make it stay like that please let me know in a review. Well that is all for now so bye. Floyd.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Power Within Chapter 8**_

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic battle scene. You have been warned!!!!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shortly after Snape told Dumbledore that Voldemort was going to attack, Dumbledore sent out his patronus to every order member telling them of the imminent attack on Hogsmeade. It simply told them to be on red alert because the attack could happen at any time. After he did this he sat down at his desk rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things where not looking good in these last few weeks. He felt hundreds of years older than he really was. He sat there in his private study in the big cushiony armchair contemplating what the best course of action to take against Voldemort's attack. While he didn't feel comfortable with taking lives, he knew that this was war and killing people was sometimes a necessary evil. Dumbledore was just about to start drawing up battle plans when his detector on the stone gargoyle went off showing Minerva was about to enter his office. With the thoughts of battle plans washed from his mind Dumbledore strode into his office to meet Minerva. Hopefully she could offer up some advice on battle plans or tactics they could use.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Minerva was jus about to knock on Albus' door when he told her to enter. _I wonder how he always seems to know who is about to enter. It is really unnerving sometimes._ Minerva thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Ah good afternoon Minerva, What do I owe this lovely visit" asked Dumbledore sweetly.

"Albus is it really true that Hogsmeade is going to be attacked?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm afraid it is my dear, I'm afraid it is" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Do you have any plans on what to do Albus?" Minerva said in a soft tone hoping the wise old man had thought of some ideas he had used against Grindawald

"Ah I have some ideas but none of them are quite what is needed in this situation, I was hoping that maybe you could help me come up with some ideas or at least offer your opinion on who could help us" he said steepling his fingers.

"Me?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Yes" Dumbledore stated.

"Well Albus I know how you don't like to use violence but will use it if necessary, so my idea would have to be to contact the Weaseley twins and ask them if they have anything they can do to set up a trap for the deatheaters." Minerva stated shocked at her own thinking.

"Well that is something I hadn't thought of." Dumbledore stated happy that his deputy had given him some fresh ideas.

"Also Albus something else I jus thought of, if you find yourself stumped on battle plans if the need arises maybe you could ask Ron Weaseley, as he is the only known person to have ever beaten your enchanted chess set. That is something only done with great strategy." Minerva stated simply.

"Thank you again Minerva that was some very good ideas" Dumbledore said astounded that he hadn't thought of those two options when he had all three boys inside the school and had known them for a while.

"Is that all Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus it is, thank you and have a good day" with that she got up and left.

Albus sat there contemplating how glad he was that he had Minerva around to help him out when he was stumped. With that thought in mind he grabbed a self-inking quill and some parchment and began to draft the letters to the Weaseley boys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dumbledore's patronus arrived at the burrow just as all the Weaseleys and Harry and Hermione where sitting down to lunch. Mrs. and Mr. Weaseley were shocked at the news but kept their composure in front of the children. The kids all stared at the place Dumbledore's phoenix patronus had come through. After several tense minutes of silence Mrs. Weaseley started bustling around setting out sandwiches for lunch. The kids all ate their sandwiches rather quickly, then preceded upstairs to Ron's room to discuss the recent developments of the afternoon.

"Bloody hell guys, Voldemort is going to attack Hogsmeade" said Ron utterly shocked and scared.

The others sat there in too much shock to say anything else. Suddenly before anyone else had time to think of anything else Flawks appeared in a ball of flames, which caused everyone to jump as they were all on edge. Harry got up to retrieve the letter from him and noticed it had a familiar handwriting on it. He untied the letter and Flawks flashed away. It was addressed to Ron so Harry handed it over to him. He opened the letter and dropped it in shock because Dumbledore had written him. Once the shock wore off he picked it back up and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Weaseley,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As you may know Voldemort will likely attack Hogsmeade in the near future and knowing you are a great strategist I would like to ask for your help in drawing up some battle plans to protect Hogsmeade. If you could please reply back as soon as possible with your answer it would greatly appreciated. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Ron was absolutely floored that Professor Dumbledore had asked him to help make battle plans for protecting Hogsmeade. When Hermione asked Ron what was wrong all he could do was hand her the letter and stare blankly off into space. When Hermione finished reading the letter she was shocked into silence.

Harry finally got tired of everyone jus sitting there shocked so he bravely asked "What was in the letter Ron?"

"It was from Professor Dumbledore, he asked me to help him make battle plans" Ron replied meekly.

Harry simply didn't know what to say, on one hand he was proud of Ron and the other he couldn't think of why Dumbledore would ask him, not that Ron wasn't smart it was just that Harry was still in shock.

"Why did Dumbledore pick me" Ron said after a little while.

"It's simple Ron; you are the best person at chess we know and the game itself takes huge amounts of concentration and strategy. Also you are the only person I know of to have beaten professor Dumbledore's enchanted chess set.

All Ron could do was blush at Hermione's comment. Harry and Ginny both shared a glance between them but now was not the time to say anything because Ron needed to get a response to the headmaster.

Well Ron do you accept" asked Harry softly.

"Yes" Ron said somewhat shakily.

With that Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick reply to the Headmaster. As soon as he finished Flawks reappeared and took the letter back to professor Dumbledore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As soon as Flawks returned to professor Dumbledore office he sent out the Weaseley twins' letter to them hoping it would reach them before Voldemort's forces had time to reach Hogsmeade.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the letter arrived George was the one to read it first because Fred was conveniently downstairs in the shop checking the inventory. George ran down and explained what Dumbledore wish of them and Fred readily agreed. They wrote that they would be at Hogwarts as soon as they gathered everything they thought would help trap the deatheaters. They grabbed some instant darkness powder, a bunch of their portable swamps and a few prototype orbs that had stunning spells contained in them; once that was done they flooed straight to the headmaster's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As soon as Ron sent off his answer the kids heard professor Dumbledore arrive downstairs. They received the shock of their lives when the headmaster asked them all to hurry to Hogwarts. When they arrived Fred and George had just returned and told the headmaster that had placed two portable swamps at both entrances of the town. The one closest the gates was to slow the deatheaters incase they took Hogsmeade and headed to Hogwarts. They had roughly five minutes before Voldemort's forces where due to arrive so time was of the essence. Ron immediately set to work on the battle plans. He grouped the order into teams and began analyzing the map of Hogwarts to get a look at the best places to attack from. He set team one near the first swamp and told them to hide just in the edges of the forest to give them the element of surprise. They were the last line of defense. Team two was to be scattered through out the village to attack when necessary. Team three was told to go to the roof tops and to act as muggle snipers would. Everyone was astounded that Ron had come up with all of this. It appeared as if Ron was in his element. Even Dumbledore was shocked. He would seriously be thanking Minerva for the idea of Ron. With everything in order the teams set out their posts. Now all they had to do to wait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In Hogsmeade it was eerily silent. Everyone waited on baited breath. The battle was about to begin. They all heard the distinct pops of apparation. The deatheaters had arrived. Team one erected anti-apparation wards. No one could escape. This was going to be a fight to the death. The first swamp was activated when Bellatrix stepped in front of the first house. She screamed in rage when she fell into it, but soon dispelled it. The twins saw this and realized this wasn't going to go good. They along with the rest of the teams started firing stunners and anything else they could think of. Bella soon laughed her evil laugh and the deatheaters soon began throwing the avada kedvra in all directions. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all dodged the green jets of light any way they could. Bella started taunting Harry about Sirius dying in the department of mysteries. Harry started to lose control of his anger and his eyes started glowing and he doubled over in pain then his body burst into green flames. He ran out and took off his invisibility spell and started throwing the spells Godric had taught him. Seeing Harry run into the fray scared Ginny and she began shaking. Harry was struck with a very dangerous curse that split him from his shoulder to his hip. Ginny screamed in rage as her boyfriend went down before she got the same glowing in her eyes and doubled over in pain and bursting in to red flames. She then took off to rescue Harry. Ron and Hermione soon followed. The adults covered the children with stunners and exspelliarmus. They soon realized that simple stunners weren't going to work as every time they hit a deatheater, they were revived by a comrade. Ginny sent a cutting curse at the deatheater that attacked Harry. It was so strong it ripped through his shield he had put up and sliced his head off. The battle froze on both sides as everyone stood in shock that Ginny Weaseley had taken a life. She didn't stop however and sent sectesempra at another deatheater leaving him unable to fight. The shock soon wore off and the order soon stepped up their attack using more lethal curses. Dumbledore was taking on six deatheaters sending them on the defensive. Tonks and Remus where battling four deatheaters together. Ginny was taking on deatheater after deatheater when suddenly Bellatrix appeared behind her and cast the curcio spell at her. It hit her and her screams filled the battle area. Mrs. Weaseley stared in shock as her daughter went down. Suddenly there was a huge explosion where Harry had gone down. Everyone stopped to look. There stood Harry with his clothes torn and his pervious wound healing. He started making his way to Bellatrix, Ginny's screams still echoing throughout the village. Deatheaters went down with a flick of his wrist.

He stopped jus short of Bellatrix and shouted, "Hey itty bitty Bella."

Bellatrix turned to him lifting the curse off Ginny, "Awwwwww has baby Potter come to save his wench of a girlfriend?"

Harry simply smiled and then cast crucio at her before she could even blink. Bella went down in agony. Her screams piercing the afternoon.

"You see my dear Bella since we met last time I have learned to mean it" Harry said smiling evilly.

He lifted the curse. Bella lay there gasping for breath.

"This one is for Ginny," Harry smiled evilly before bellowing, "CRUCIO MAXIMUS."

The spell struck Bellatrix instantly. Her world exploded into a world of pain as millions upon millions swords began to pierce her body. Blood began to pour from any place on her body it could find. The Dark Lord had nothing on the boy. Harry held the spell on her for two minutes before stopping. When he released the spell Bellatrix was a mere mass of twitching muscles.

"Finally dearest Bella this one is for Sirius, Tom will think twice before messing with my Ginny," Harry said before bellowing out "AVADA KEDAVRA."

The spell struck Bella straight in the face and her body slumped to the ground. Her reign of terror had finally met its end. There were maybe only five deatheaters left when Fred threw one of his stunning orbs. It hit the ground with an explosion. The blast shocked the deatheaters before ten stunning spells hit them after the orb exploded. They all fell soon thereafter. It was the last thing Harry and Ginny saw before the flames on their bodies flickered out and they slumped to the ground unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry awoke to the smell of a hospital. He groaned softly. "_Great I'm in the hospital wing again,"_ he thought to himself. Hermione heard him groan out and she ran to his side.

"Harry wake up, are you ok," Hermione asked frantically.

"I'm fine, what about the others?" Harry asked worried if anyone had been killed.

"Everyone is fine Mr. Potter; the question is how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore answered from the doorway.

"I'm truly fine sir,"

Harry's eyes swept across the room, everyone had minor scraps and a few cuts and bruises but other than that they were all ok. He gave a sigh of relief, but when he laid his eyes on Ginny he noticed she was curled into the fetal position. He jumped out of bed startling Hermione who gave a mild shriek. He hurried over to Ginny's bed and gently touched her. She flinched at first then when she realized it was Harry she grabbed a hold of him and refused to let go. He laid down next to her and she curled up into him. He laid there gently stroking her hair softly and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She relaxed and gently transcended into a peaceful sleep. Dumbledore spoke once again from the door slowly making his way over and conjuring up a plush armchair.

"Harry I wish to speak with you about what happened during the battle"

Harry thought back onto the battle and remembered how he had tortured and killed Bellatrix without mercy.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what came over me when I was battling Bellatrix," Harry said hanging his head.

"Harry while what you did was regrettable, as it should be because if you stop regretting killing then you become to used to it, it is not what I wished to speak with you about," Dumbledore said sadly at the way Harry had killed Bella.

"What did you wish to speak about sir?" Harry asked confused because he had no idea he was covered in green flames.

"Harry, I am speaking of when you burst into flames," Dumbledore said.

"I-I-I burst into flames?" Harry asked utterly shocked.

"Yes Harry you did," Dumbledore said laughing softly at the shock on Harry's face, "Now that we have got that point across I wish to find out why you did."

"Well sir I don't know why exactly I did but maybe I can tell you what happened to see if you can figure it out," Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

Albus gave a nod of his head that he agreed and for Harry to continue.

"Bellatrix had just started taunting me about Sirius when I remembered what happened in the Department of Mysteries when I felt my blood start boiling in anger; then I doubled over in pain like Voldemort was possessing me again before I felt a rush of magic course through me then I ran out there intent on making her pay for what she took from me." Harry said somewhat ashamed at the last part of his statement.

"Well while that was rash and irresponsible it helped us greatly, please don't make a habit of it Harry as you might not be so lucky to be alive," Dumbledore reprimanded.

"I won't sir," Harry said simply.

"Professor when you mentioned that Harry went down I remembered the same thing happened to Ginny when he went down, why was that?" Hermione asked suddenly from beside them.

Dumbledore smiled at the bushy-haired girl before replying, "It was because of her love for Harry that caused her magic to give her what the muggles call an adrenaline rush as it did with Mr. Potter; also it takes a person with great magical power to have their magic do that."

Hermione looked shocked that her two best friends had that much power but was otherwise satisfied. With his questions answered Dumbledore left the teens to be tended to madam Pomfrey. _"Harry and Miss Weaseley seem to be very powerful indeed if they could force their magic to cause flames to appear on their bodies, the last known people to be able to do that were the founders." _Dumbledore thought to himself. Yes it was for certain that love was the power that the Dark Lord knew not.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Voldemort was sitting in his throne room wondering where Bellatrix and the others were. It had been well over two hours after they should have returned from attacking that pathetic excuse for a town. He was starting to get angry, for he was not a patient man. Suddenly one of the deatheaters that had been a scout for the attack returned.

"My Lord the mission was a failure, everyone was else was either captured or killed," the deatheater said kneeling and shaking with fear.

Voldemort screamed in rage before answering, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL WAS THE MISSION A FAILURE?"

"They were ready for us master, they had traps set and everything. Also my Lord, Potter killed Bellatrix." The deatheater said visibly shaking now at the fury in his master's eyes.

Voldemort screamed in rage before sweeping out of the thrown room, when he got to the door he turned and killed the man still keeling on the floor.

"That was for failing me," Voldemort said to the now empty room.

He then proceeded out the door into his personal chambers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry for the long update. I just recently got my spark back for writing. This is my longest chapter since I have been writing this story. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this chappie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within Chapter 9**_

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 9 after much of yalls begging to keep my stories alive and well I have decided to continue. I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for your support. It really gave me my spark back knowing that so many of you truly loved my stories. And without further ramblings from me, Here is the story. Oh one more thing before I let you go, my other stories will be getting new chapters soon after I post this chapter.

After the battle Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating what exactly had happened with Harry and Ginny during the battle. He was so glad they had accepted the answer he had given them about the flames. While it wasn't entirely true, it had some truth to it. The real reason Harry and Ginny had burst into flames was because of their magic and their love for each other had caused it. It wasn't a magical adrenalin rush as he had told them. It was because of the soul bond that had been forming since the chamber incident. He hadn't said anything about it because it had only been a theory that it would happen before. Now he had concrete evidence that it was forming. That left him with two more sets of problems on his plate now. One was telling Harry and Ginny and their family and the reactions of said people. Two how quickly the bonding would progress and what it would mean for the young couple. He only hoped when he decided to tell them the truth they would understand why he had kept it from them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny all sat around in the Gryffindor common room still slightly in shock over the battle after they had all been released from the hospital wing. They were all spending the night in the castle because it was so late and everyone was tired because even though the battle was short it had taken its toll. They sat there holding each other in a tight embrace. What Harry and Ginny had done all weighing heavily on their minds although no one wanted to talk about for fear of it hurting their friendship. Hermione was fidgeting in her seat with Ron she clearly wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. Finally Ginny broke the ice.

"Spit it out Hermione, it will only keep eating at you till you say something," Ginny said clearly getting agitated at Hermione's fidgeting.

"It just doesn't make any sense, I've never heard of a magical adrenalin rush making people burst into flames before." Hermione said as she looked perplexed.

"What do you mean Hermione" asked Harry a little shocked Hermione wouldn't know about something.

"Well the only thing I have read about them is that they give a person extreme magical boost to do really powerful magic, and even in the most extreme cases cause a person's magical aura to become visible," said Hermione.

Everyone looked at Hermione astounded that she had just seemly caught the headmaster in a lie.

"Hermione do you remember ever reading something that caused people to burst into flames before," asked Ron.

"No sadly Ron I don't" Hermione said dejectedly.

"Then why did the headmaster tell us that if it wasn't the truth," asked Ginny clearly upset that he would lie to them.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the headmaster was simply mistaken on his information or he knows more than he's telling us." said Harry hoping to diffuse Ginny's anger.

It seemed that it had diffused her for now. Not long after that Hermione said she was going up to bed to get some rest because they had an early start. Thirty minutes later Ron followed. So that left Harry and Ginny to themselves snuggled up on the big sofa.

"Harry I love you so much why did you run out there like that when you knew Sirius was alive and well?," Ginny asked on the verge of tears.

"I honestly don't know Ginny, I guess it was because it truly hadn't sunk in yet that he was alive." Harry said as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Harry, when I saw you go down I thought I had lost you, please please promise me that if you ever rush out there like that again you will take me with you," Ginny said openly crying on his shoulder.

Harry looked at Ginny as she lay there and realized just how beautiful she was and just how much she meant to him before he answered, "I promise Gin,"

Ginny's sobs quieted as she looked Harry in the eyes as she said, "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said as he leaned into to kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched their eyes fluttered closed and a golden glow seemed to emanate from their hearts until it surrounded them completely.

Hermione stopped at the top of the girl's staircase and gasped to herself as she saw the glow. She had come back down grab her bag and to ask Ginny if she was coming up soon when she saw it. Just as she was about to turn around and go back into her room Dumbledore appeared and and motioned for her to come over. She went over to him.

"Professor Dumbledore what just happened to them?" Hermione asked totally in shock.

"Shh, not here Miss Granger, come to my office and I'll explain." Dumbledore said clearly looking his age.

Hermione stood outside the stone gargoyle protecting the headmaster's office unsure if she wanted to find out what was happening to her friends.

As she was having her mental battle the gargoyle said, "Young one it is best to know about your friends so you can help them," as he slid out of the way and revealed the staircase.

Hermione squeaked and quickly went up the stairs marveling at how true the gargoyle words had been.

As Hermione went to knock on the door to the headmaster's office he said "enter". She quickly opened the door wondering how he knew someone was at the door. As she entered the office Dumbledore motioned for her to sit in the plush armchair across from him.

"Lemon Drop Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

"No thank you professor," Hermione said, "Actually I was wondering what happened to Harry and Ginny sir,"

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he said, "Always straight to the point I see, a very interesting trait I might say to have."

Hermione blushed softly.

"Not to worry its not a bad thing," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling, " the answer to your question is simple Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have formed a soul bond.

Hermione sat there stunned into silence. "_Soul bonds are just a myth_" she thought to herself.

After overcoming her shock Hermione asked, "Soul bonds are just a myth aren't they sir?"

"No miss Granger, they are not a myth they are simply very rare," said Dumbledore.

"What was that golden glow I saw that formed around them?" asked Hermione as she was still reeling from the fact that soul bonds were real.

"That was the bond fully cementing itself between Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said sagely.

"So its completed then?" asked Hermione as she tried to wrap her mind around her two best friends being bonded.

"Alas I wish it were that easy Miss Granger, that glow we witnessed was only the beginning," Dumbledore said.

"Professor I have a question," Hermione said softly.

"By all means ask away Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Was what happened in the battle part of the bond?" Hermione asked curiously, "or was it simply as you said a magical adrenalin rush?"

"Alas Miss Granger you really are the brightest witch of your age, but to answer your question, yes that was a part of the bond," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

Hermione blushed at the headmaster's praise before asking, " But how could it have been the bond if it just started tonight?"

Dumbledore chuckled before answering, " My dear you misunderstood me, the bond may have been started tonight but it was there long before this battle that happened took place," "it simply took the undying love of those two to start the bonding. The battle sort of shall you say jump started it,"

Oh was all Hermione could do was stare there in shock.

Letting the information sink in for a moment Dumbledore asked, "Are there any more questions Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Very well Miss Granger, I believe its rather late and we could all do with some well deserved rest." Dumbledore said stifling a yawn.

Hermione got up and as she reached the door turned around and asked, "You will tell Harry and Ginny won't you Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger I will once I have learned more on the subject, I trust you can keep this secret for now?" he asked hoping she would.

Hermione nodded her head and left the room.

When Hermione made it back to the common room she saw that Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch together. Rather than wake them she simply waved her wand and covered them with a blanket as she climbed back up the stairs and into her room.

After Harry and Ginny stopped kissing they snuggled down into the couch. Suddenly very sleepy. As they drifted off they didn't notice the portrait hole open and Hermione slip inside. When they came to the familiar big oak doors that housed the arch mages, Merlin comes out to greet them and lead them to the counsel room. Harry and Ginny were extremely confused as to why they were being led to the counsel room instead of to their training room.

Harry expressed his confusion first and asked, "Merlin why are we going here instead of to our normal training room?"

"There have been a few developments we discovered since you last were here and wish to discuss them in detail," Merlin stated simply.

"What developments exactly," Ginny asked quite perplexed.

"All will be explained in due time, follow me please," Merlin stated quickening his pace.

Harry and Ginny were quite shocked to see Professor Dumbledore there.

"What are you doing here," They both asked before blushing madly.

Before Dumbledore could answer the two teens Merlin spoke, "He is the one that found the new information and developments about you."

After Merlin had finished speaking he motioned for Harry and Ginny to sit. When they did they didn't notice that they immediately grabbed the others hand. Everyone else that saw simply smiled. After everyone was comfortable and had exchanged pleasantries Merlin got straight down to business.

"First off I want to congratulate Harry and Ginny on a job well done in the battle." Merlin said with a flourish.

Helga looked at him pointedly and he gulped and cleared his throat before saying, "However that is beside the point, the real reason you were called here is the new developments..." started Merlin.

However before he could say anymore Harry and Ginny fell out of their chairs with a scream and started convulsing on the stone ground.

As soon as Harry and Ginny started convulsing Dumbledore jumped out of his bed and woke Flawks and told him of the situation that had happened. He then grabbed a hold of Flawks's tail feathers and was flamed away to the Gryffindor common room. Once Dumbledore flamed in the sight that greeted him was one he hoped he would never see again.

There is chapter 9 folks I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't thank yall again enough for giving me back my spark.

Up next: What did Dumbledore see that he never wanted to see again and just exactly what caused Harry and Ginny to start convulsing plus so much more.

Thanks again

your loyal writer,

Floyd


	10. Chapter 10

_**Harry Potter and the Power Within**_

_**Chapter 10**_

As Dumbledore flashed in the site that he took in was very dire for Harry and Ginny. Ron had Harry by the collar of the shirt while the blanket Hermione had covered lay on the floor with Ginny on the ground convulsing.

"Ronald Weasley, you let go of Harry this instant" Dumbledore bellowed.

Ron quickly let go of Harry then Dumbledore proceeded to levitate Harry and Ginny back on to the sofa where they instantly stopped convulsing and cuddled into one another.

"But Professor, Harry was sleeping with my sister again." Ron said while his ears where a nice rosy red.

Before Dumbledore could try to explain the situation Ginny laid into him after she had recovered "Ron we have already been over this you stupid fucking prat all we were doing was sleeping, unlike what we caught you doing with Hermione earlier in the summer, which was way fucking worse!" As she was saying this, the magical energy in the room seemed to rapidly become charged and she had started to glow and the flickers of flame started to appear. Dumbledore noticed this immediately and grabbed Ron by his arm and took him up to the boys' dormitories. After warding the room with silencing spells and privacy spells did he tell Ron the exact same thing he told Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile downstairs in the common room Harry had also noticed the flames around Ginny and quickly pulled her into a hug softly kissing her temple and whispering sweet things into her ear in an attempt to calm her down.

Once she had calmed down she asked, "Why can't Ron just accept that we are back together and that I'm not a little kid anymore?"

"I don't know Gin, maybe seeming you go down tonight also had some effect on Ron that kicked his over-protectiveness into overdrive tonight." Harry said while smiling softly at her.

"Maybe your right Harry, let's just hope it gets better before I do something to him we both will regret," said Ginny softly.

He couldn't agree more with her on that. After a little bit they both decided that they needed to get to their respective beds as it would not bode well with Ginny's brothers if they also found them sleeping on the sofa. Everything was going fine until they both let go of each other's hands. As soon as this happened they both felt an immense pain similar to that of being bit by a bolt of lightning. As soon as they grabbed hands again the pain seemed to stop instantly. _Well that was weird, _both Harry and Ginny thought soon realizing that they also heard each other in their heads. At this they both promptly fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Upstairs Ron wasn't much better off than Harry and Ginny. He could hardly believe it, his own baby sister and best mate where in a soul bond which in of itself was supposed to be a myth.

"Professor there has to be some mistake, Harry and Ginny can't be in a soul bond it's just a fairy tale," Ron screeched completely floored at the idea.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose to quell a coming headache from all the yelling Ron had done plus the calling of the arch mages as he answered the poor boy, "Alas that is not true Mr. Weasley, Soul bonds are not a myth or fairy tale they are just simply very very rare."

Ron seemed to stutter and attempt to find some kind of argument with the headmaster but couldn't and simply turned and went to his bed once more. Dumbledore shook his head and took down the wards he had placed. That was not how he had wanted to tell the Weasley boy at all.

Just as he was about to leave Dumbledore turned back around and said, "Mr. Weasley I would appreciate if you didn't mention this information to anyone else for now."

Ron simply nodded and pulled back the curtains on his four poster bed and laid down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

As Dumbledore was walking out of the common room he noticed both Harry and Ginny curled up on the sofa again and smiled as he used his wand to cover them with the blanket Hermione had conjured. Little did he know that once he reached the realm of the arch mages that his headache would only get worse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH PHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Ginny sat before the arch mages completely freaked out. Not only could they not let go of one another but they also could now hear each other inside their heads. The mages waited for Dumbledore to appear before Merlin spoke

"Good now that everyone is here we can begin to maybe explain what exactly happened to young Harry and Ginny."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "The children suddenly collapsed because they had been separated in their sleep after their newly formed soul bond had started."

Helga, Rowena, Godrick, and Salazar all gasped at the news.

"Excuse me Professor but what exactly is a soul bond and why would we collapse," asked Harry completely confused.

"A soul bond is formed when two people who have undying love for one another attempt to save the other when in a life threating situation," answered Helga before Dumbledore could.

"That still don't explain why we collapsed when Ron separated us," said Ginny.

"That is because that is the first stage of the bonding process to help the couple become acquainted with each other much better so when the time comes to complete the bond they won't feel completely awkward with one another," said Rowena smiling at the two teens.

"There was pain we felt also when we let go is that part of the first stage as well and also is hearing each other in our heads too," asked Harry.

"Yes and yes," said Rowena.

"How do we complete the bond?" asked Ginny curiously.

"By giving yourselves completely to one another," said Rowena

Both teens blushed furiously at the idea of it as Godrick snickered at them. Both teens glared at him and Rowena stomped on his foot. Before anyone could get into a fight Merlin all suggested that they cut tonight's meeting short as it had been a long tiring day for the two teens. They all agreed and soon Harry and Ginny left the Arch Mages.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP PHPHPHPHPHP

Well there you have it folks Harry and Ginny find out the truth. Now next time maybe we will find out how the Weasleys will react. Also I know I have not updated in a really really long time but life has gotten in the way I do hope to continue to be able to write my chapters but I won't make any promises on when updates will be. Till next time

Floyd


End file.
